User talk:Sannse
Question: Is JCM globalled permanently? He truly is a useful user here. Ponyo Fan (talk) 05:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :No, not permanently, just for a month. But that does't seem to be important anyway, as he's decided to go elsewhere - sannse (help forum | blog) 00:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, we have two possible sockpuppets from DoNotLickPotatoes on the SpongeBob wiki. They are Not Da Potato and DontTakeMyRightsAway. Can you go over there and check all three IPs? :Hi, you can see from their contributions pages that both accounts have already been banned globally. I don't recall whether they were Rarity or Da Nerd, but both are not currently welcome on Wikia -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:21, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I think JCM's staff proposal works fine at the moment, as Lazaro and Da Nerd were the only two people who expressed concern over some of the candidates, and when I was added they seemed to change their minds. Ponyo Fan (talk) 19:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I can't say I'm that happy... but I'm trying to move the wikia back to self-management. Thanks for the reply -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I think we can start looking back into crats. RamDarre (talk) 01:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to be away for a week or so, so let's look at that when I'm back :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:56, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I think by now we should address the crat situation. RamDarre (talk) 13:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, how does the community think they should choose their bureaucrats? -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :I mean, should there be a general vote choosing from the current admins? Does everyone already feel that someone is the best candidate? Are you going to vote for individual admins, or are you going to choose teams to be voted on.... how do you want to choose the right people? That's the first step here -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Moving Forward I made a restructural plan and need you to view it to possibly appoint some bureaucrats into the staff ladder. I believe it is becoming a bit overdue and the community seems excited for this. RamDarre (talk) 23:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hello, about a month ago I made a blog about me wanting to be an admin and got enough supports. However, nobody could make me an admin and when I asked Wiki Community Help, I got no good response. I'm just asking if you could make me an admin already. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the slow reply, I've been away. As I said above, this wikia needs new bureaucrats. Then they can promote any new admins needed. The first step is for the community to decide how they want to choose their new bureaucrats. See above for more. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Crats Sorry that I have not gotten back to this, as we all have life overwhelm other responsiblities. However, we are planning to have a discussion on the crat situation on the fourth, and are really pushing for crats by the end of April. RamDarre (talk) 12:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good :) Let me know how it goes -- sannse (help forum | blog) 03:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Free Speech This look good for a second thread? - Fuu